


Always

by Stonathanstans



Series: Stonathan Drabbles [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: Jonathan reassures Steve that everything is fine





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> bugontherug asked:
> 
> Id love to see 'Calm down. I'm yours and nothing's going to change that' stonathan with either one saying it :)

“Calm down. I’m yours and nothing’s going to change that” Jonathan’s sitting on the edge of Steve’s bed, his boyfriend is currently pacing around the room, yelling and cursing and Jonathan has to keep from smiling.

“Calm down? You want me to calm down? Jonathan did you not see that guy? The way he was staring at you? And what he said! Of course he has more experience. Of course he can provide for you. He’s thirty! God. Do you ever think about that?”

Steve takes a seat next to Jonathan.

“ Think about what?”

“leaving me. Finding someone who can give you what I can’t. You’re out, your family supports you. I’m hiding from my father. If he finds out I’m dead and you’re probably are too. That guy, as much as he made me jealous at the way he was looking at you I can’t help but think that maybe he’s better for you or anyone for that matter. Someone who’s not afraid to be with you in public.”

Jonathan pulls him into a hug. “I would never leave you. I’ll wait for you to come out for as long as it takes. I love you Steve. That guy, forget him. He’s not what’s important to me. Or ever will be. You’re my guy. Always and forever. Got it?”

Steve nods. “Got it.”


End file.
